


Музыка нас связала

by arisu_aiko



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдуардо заказывает для Марка песни по радио раз за разом, пока тот не начинает отзываться. Можно тоже по радио, можно по телефону или через фб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыка нас связала

« - Здравствуйте, дорогие радиослушатели! С вами «Центральное радио Нью-Йорка» и его ведущий, Джеймс Торквель. Погода сейчас просто замечательная, ярко светит солнце и дует свежий, приятный ветерок, поэтому советую всем выйти из дома и насладиться этим чудесным днем. А сейчас краткий обзор новостей вам расскажет….». Эдуардо с вздохом уменьшает громкость радио. Все новости он уже давно знал, и слушать болтовню ди-джея было неинтересно, ему нужны были не новости, а другая программа, которая когда не надо постоянно идет в радио-эфире. Он снова прибавляет громкость, надеясь услышать заветные слова.   
« А сейчас, дамы и господа, у нас объявляется прием песен по заявкам, звоните по номеру…». Вардо судорожно кинулся набирать номер радиостанции, но как назло пальцы промахивались мимо кнопок, из-за чего он набирал номер больше трех раз, обреченно думая, что теперь в жизни не дозвонится. Но судьба все-таки была благосклонна к нему, и в трубке раздался мужской голос:  
\- Центральная радиостанция Нью-Йорка на связи. – Голос был полон той дежурной вежливости и бодрости, когда до конца рабочего дня остается как минимум часа два.   
\- Я хочу заказать песню для одного человека. Записывается? Исполнитель: Hedley, а песня называется «Perfect». Для создателя ФБ, только так и объявите, инициалами. « Несмотря на то, что ты редкостная сволочь, извиняюсь почему-то я, наверное, потому, что кто-то из нас двоих должен это сделать. Ок, я знаю, что это не лучшее извинение в мире, но все же. Твой бывший фин.д.». Записали? Спасибо, только вы обязательно объявите, мне это очень важно. – Слушая гудки в телефонной трубке, Эдуардо понимает, что чувство тревоги лишь усилилось. Это как в шестнадцать лет, когда ты пишешь понравившейся девчонке записку с приглашением на вечеринку и просишь ее подругу передать. А потом ходишь и целый день сам себя накручиваешь. Сейчас почти так же. 

***

Марк устало потер глаза, часы давно переползли за полночь, а он сделал лишь половину работы. Несмотря на то, что Фейсбук стал весьма и весьма популярен, а в их корпорации работало достаточно талантливых и умных людей, самые щекотливые моменты Цукерберг пока предпочитал выполнять сам. Вот и сегодня он засиделся в офисе, допоздна составляя очередную программу, которая принесет его детищу еще больше доходов.   
Марк откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся за термосом с кофе, там осталось совсем немного. Жутко болела спина, хотелось сожрать чего-нибудь, но как назло буфет уже давно закрылся, а последний бутерброд был уничтожен где-то около трех часов назад. Марк вздохнул и потянулся к маленькому приемнику, который стоял на столе; он любил слушать новости, особенно по утрам, так было удобнее, чем читать их в Интернете.   
Цукерберг прикрыл глаза и слушал болтовню ди-джея вполуха:  
\- Для создателя ФБ…. что кто-то из нас двоих должен это сделать… лучшее извинение в мире… Твой бывший фин. д… - Цукерберг распахнул глаза, обрывки текста роились в голове, но все никак не могли сложиться в единую цепочку.   
\- Придурок. – Выдохнул Марк, выключил радио и снова сел за работу. На душе был неприятный осадок.

***  
Марк уже не мог нормально ни спать, ни есть, ни работать. Ему везде на каждом углу слышали заявки от Эдуардо. Его стена на Фейсбуке была завалена разнообразными песнями, которые ему присылали разные люди, под всеми сообщениями стояла одна и та же подпись. Марк отключил функцию отправления сообщений на свою стену. Он не включал радио и телевизор, боясь, что упертому Вардо удалось пробраться и туда. Почему же он не принимал извинений? Это было неправильно, извиняться должен был не Эдуардо.   
Кульминацией всего этого безумия стала песня, которая зазвучала в офисе Фейсбука, звучала она везде, да еще и этот идиот умудрился надиктовать на запись помимо песни свои глупые извинения. Сидящий в своем кабинете Цукерберг от злости сломал карандаш и подумал, что надо бы поговорить со своими подчиненными. 

***  
Цукерберг болел. Болел он уже неделю как, в связи с чем пришлось взять отпуск, однако от работы это ничуть его не избавляло - сейчас у их фирмы был очень напряженный момент и всем приходилось работать на износ. Впрочем, Марку это было даже на руку: он наконец-то смог изолироваться дома от настойчивого Вардо, не придет же он к нему, в конце-концов?   
Сегодня он около десяти часов сидел за компьютером и работал-работал-работал… Глаза стали сухими и покраснели, болело все тело, трещала голова. Марку хотелось умереть, но он стоически продолжал писать код к программе, когда в дверь кто-то позвонил. Человек явно знал, что хозяева дома, просто нагло не собираются выходить, поэтому упорно терзал звонок. Когда мелодия стала совсем невыносимой, Цукерберг пошел открывать дверь. Перед ним стоял Эдуардо Саверин собственной персоной. Они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга, а Марк как-то лениво и обреченно думал, что все коварно подстроено.   
\- Ну, вот мы и помирились! – Саверин решительно перешагивает порог квартиры и зажимает Марка в объятиях, чтобы тот даже не посмел дернуться. И ему как-то все равно, что происходящее напоминает дурацкий бразильский сериальчик. Эдуардо наклоняется и пытается поцеловать Марка, тот как-то очень по-детски краснеет. «Ну, можно подумать, блин…» - проносится в голове Саверина и он лишь усиливает натиск, зажимая Марку нос, заставляя вздохнуть ртом, и тут же просовывает язык ему в рот. Целует жадно, a Марк что-то еще пытается бухтеть, кажется про болезнь и работы, но вскоре сдается отвечает на поцелуй.   
Цукерберг горячий, словно печка, и в доме у него стоит дикая жара, Саверину жарко в куртке, но он даже не делает попыток ее снять: чувствует, как в этой жаре растворяются все его тревоги.   
Марк наконец-то отталкивает его и хмуро смотрит на Эдуардо, шевеля губами, словно хочет что-то сказать, потом внезапно застывает и с совершенно безумными глазами кидается в другую комнату. К своему дорогому «Фейсбуку» и ненаглядным программам. Вардо лишь вздыхает и снимает куртку, разувается и идет на кухню. Он на сто процентов уверен, что этот сумасшедший компьютерный гений сидит без еды, и хорошо, если у него есть хотя бы кофе. Саверин все-таки очень хочет спать.


End file.
